Sólo un Juego de Cartas
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: Y si el mundo fuera sólo un juego? Las personificaciones se convierten en las cartas de naipes, y la vida de las reinas es puesta en juego, sólo tienen tres meses hasta que los relojes de sus corazones paren, tendrán que pelear entre ellos, o morir todos.
1. Aviso

**(CAPITULO UNO ES EL CAPITULO DOS)**

Las parejas:

UsUk, Franada, PruAus/PruHun/AusHun, GerIta, Spamano, Giripan, RoChu, LitPol, DenNor, SuFin

**Esta es mi 51ª fic de Hetalia...O.ô.**

* * *

**Notita de la autora:  
**  
Hola a todas y...Todos?

B-bueno! .

Lo que pasa es que necesito ayuda para escribir esta historia... Que por cierto me gustaría mucho escribir ;_;

Aquellos que ya leyeron una de mis fics saben que... El español no es mi lengua madre, y si una lengua que yo estudio...

Actualmente, por malas pasadas, yo estudió sólo, y más de una vez intente escribir fics acá para entrenar y...Bueno... Fueran...Er... Intentos no muy buenos XD''

...

Aunque sigo siempre intentando...

Lo capítulo un esta adelante, espero que le gusten, y que no tenga muchos errores .


	2. 1ª Carta - A de Corazones

Hola todos! Como están? Hace mucho, no lo cres?

Estaba sólo escribiendo en portugués, pero después de una palestra de dooos horas en español, al cual pude entender toodo~ Me quede inspirada para volver a escribir en este hermoso idioma~

Tengo que mejorar mi gramática, pues es lo que me falta. Además, me encanta esta história~

Dedico este capítulo, aunque tenga algunos (que sean pooocos ;-;) errores a **Solitudely, **que también me ayudo a me inspirar con su fic encantadora! Siii Solitudely, dijiste que estaba insegura con ella, pero es simplemente increíble~ Y esperarla nos da una ansiosidad ~~

* * *

- **A** de Corazones -

- Le juro eterna lealtad a mi reina – Decía en alta voz, no haciendo caso a las súplicas de Inglaterra, que golpeaba insistentemente lo vidrio hechizado.

- ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡AMERICA! ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡VAMOS A ENCONTRAR OTRA FORMA! ¡NO LO HAGAS!

- ….Juro protegerla… Con mi vida y mi sangre….- Seguía de rodillas frente a aquel altar, con sus ojos cerrados. – Juro hacerla vencer todos los enemigos, por el simbol de Picas, por mi corazón que latera sólo mientras…Viva…

-¡ NO LO DIGAS ALFRED! ¡TE LO PIDO! ¡TE LO RUEGO! ¡NO LO HAGAS!

- Por fuerza de…Esta maldición… Y por mi amor a la Reina, mientras su reloj siga… Contando, me pondré a su total disposición.

- ¡ ¡ALFIEE!

- Así cierro este juramento.

Alfred F. Jones, por fuerza de algo que aún no comprehendiera, sintió una gran punzada en su pecho, en su corazón, como si algo a fuego le estuviera a perforar, pero luego volvió a irguiese cuando vio a Arthur, la proclamada reina de Picas, vino al pasillo sin conciencia, con el fin de tal jura.

- ¡ARTHUR!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Hace…Como que dos horas que este sentado ahí mirando a los demás como si no los viera realmente… Te conozco Toni, ya deberías estar lloriqueando a los píes del lecho de Romanito por aún no ter abierto los ojos.

El español levantó su mirada al Comodín ojirojo, y luego volvió a mirar los demás de aquél grande campo.

- Nos han dicho que tereemos que pelear entre nosotros Gilbo… ¿No es así…?

- Si… Creo que esto es… - Siguió el prusiano sentando a su lado.

- …Estaba pensando…Y si todo esto… ¿Fuera como un tablero de ajedrez?

- Tablero…? – Frunció el ceño, viendo como el danés llegaba también a los jardines, casi tan distante cuanto el español, yendo a sentarse al lado de un pequeño lago.

- Exacto… Nos dijeron que… Nuestras fuerzas serian medidas…Y nos darían un número… O letra…Pero no tenemos certeza de cómo… Creo que es como…Un tablero de ajedrez…Somos como peones, Torres, Caballos, Alfiles… Y hay la Reina y el Rey… Pero el juego acaba con la muerte de la reina… No del rey…

- ¿No crees que estas confundiendo las cosas…?- Dijo mirando la espalda de Dinamarca, los alrededores de aquel castillo en que estaban… Que pareciera una extraña mescla de antiguos castillos medievales, y otros de cuentos de hadas… o de terror - ¿Los simboles de cartas y todo lo demás? Quiero decir… Sí, hay algo como un tablero entre los cinco castillos… Pero… Puede ser como una mesa de cartas…

- Tenemos que escoger un reino a jurar lealtad…Y al pisar en aquella plaza tablero, nuestra fuerza será medida, y ganaremos una clasificación… Pero tendremos que pelear con otro País de otro reino…Así que… No podemos hacer visitas a los demás castillos… Sólo tu… ¿Y Sealand…? ¿Por que?… ¿Como están los demás? ¿Feli ya acordó? …¿Frans?

Gilbert suspiró agotado, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que habían le cuestionado por que él y lo pequeño de Inglaterra eran los únicos a poder transitar por los demás Reinos…Tampoco lo sabía él… Esta maldición, hechizó, lo que sea… Tampoco sabía explicar bien lo que eras… No había oído mucho más que los demás al abrir de aquel maldito libro que los prendió a todos en esta fantasía alocada…Y asesina…

- Todos los países que fueran nombrados como Reyes, Reinas y… Sotas ya despertaron… Sólo les queda hacer el juramento a las reinas para que empiece el…Juego…

- ¿Y hasta ahora sólo Picas, ósea, Estados Unidos lo hizo…? - Cuestionó viendo como Noruega llegaba, y extrañamente se sentaba al lado del danés.

- Así es… El señorcito y…. Hungría están…. Planeando como van a hacer para que Rusia…Haga el juramento…

- Auch…. No había pensando en esto…

- ¡Tienen que convencerlo antes de que complete tres meses y el reloj en el corazón de Hungría pare! – Y luego se volvió rubro al notar a media sonrisa del español – ¡N-no que me gustes o nada! Me gustas el señorcito…Ya sabes…

- Y coooomoooo lo séee~- Bromeo un poquito recibiendo un codazo de su viejo amigo- Pero, ¿y mi cuñado…? ¿La Reina de ellos es…Japón no és…?...Lo que es muy raro…

- Si, y mi bruder aún no hiz-

Turquía y Grecia que llegaban discutiendo al jardín, Dinamarca, Noruega, Lituania que estaba a la puerta del castillo, España y Prusia pararan lo que hacían al oír, y luego ver un simbol Corazones, al lado de uno de Picas formarse en el cielo, como hechos de nubes coloridas.

-…Creo que ya lo hiciste… - Y se levantó.

- A dónde vas? - Cuestionó el Comodín se levantando también y siguiendo el hispánico.

- A jurar lealtad a la Reina de Corazones – Dijo sin más, entrando en el oscuro corredor que daba a la plaza tablero que dividía los terrenos de los cinco castillos.

- ¡HÃ?! - Prusia aceleró el paso quedando frente al moreno - Sabes lo que estás haciendo? ¡Es un camino sin volta atrás! Te advierto, no sé lo porque tampoco, ¡pero sólo yo y el chiquillo podemos andar por entre los castillos!... Así que… Una vez que este en la tierra de Corazones, no podrá más volver acá…O escoger otro naipe.

España sonrió triste, pasando por su amigo decidido.

- Creo que sabes si más que nosotros… Me es raro que este tan preocupado con mi repentina decisión, generalmente es tu qué eres el impulsivo… ¿Y ahora viene y dime para sentar y pensar…?

- ¡S-sólo estoy intentando ser sensato!

- Pues ahí está el problema Prusia. Tu no es sensato. – Dio más algunos pasos, llegando a la única luz de aquel lado del corredor. – No sé cuando las luchas van a empezar, pero lo que entendí…Es que tereemos la misma fuerza de la mejor de nuestras épocas, tendremos que matar nuestro oponente para ganar…Y sólo así podremos salvar todos de del naipe que escogemos …

- SI puedo ser sentato!…Y... Así es…como el... Juego funciona...

- Romanito va a escoger lo naipe de Feli, es claro. Y temo que lo haga así que acuerde, sin pensar, o mismo sin me decir… Si las luchas son por orden de alistamiento, no puedo dejar esto pasar – Se volvió al albino, que lo miraba atento – Dile que estaré esperando por él, al lado de Feli… - Sonrió de lado – Ya hasta puedo oír sus gritos por yo ter salido de su lado….

- …Y cuanto a Francia…? – Preguntó desviando la mirada, algo tan inusual en aquel alemán.

- …Temo que una vez más no vamos a estar del mismo lado… Pero dile a Frans "Perdón"… Pero haré lo que sea por mi Romanito… Aún más cuando no tengo más lo peso de mi pueblo en mi espalda…Esta es una decisión mía, y sólo mía.

- Vale…. – Mordió el labio inferior, lastimándolo.

- … Espero que Hungría y Austria puedan convencer a Rusia… Lo siento Prusia… Pero no voy a perdonar ninguno que caya a pelear conmigo – Le dio la espalda y siguió su camino, sin esperar contestación, sabía que el Comodín podría seguirlo se así deseaba.

Así que puso su pie en la plaza-tablero, sintió como se un balde de agua fría cayese sobre su cuerpo, pero de los pies a la cabeza, al tiempo que algo como una sombra se formaba a su frente, su sombra. Dio un paso adelante, deduciendo que como no había adversarios, tendría que luchar con él mismo.

Así que lo hizo, una hacha apareció a su lado. Sonrió.

- Así que tengo que golpearte cariño..?~ - Dijo a su propia sombra.

Y hasta antes que acertaba su propia imagen turba, su ropa empiezo a cambiar, por una roja con el simbol de Corazones.

Y sobre su pecho, lo simbol "As"

- …Así que eres un "As" Tonio… España y el poder de la Armada Invencible… La mayor fuerza que ya tuvo… - Dijo el albino para si mismo viendo su amigo entrar en el castillo de Corazones cuando la sombra empezaba a disiparse, y volver a su lugar de origine, los pies del Comodín. - … Entonces nos queda sólo tres "As"…A ver a cual naipe servirán…

Y así, como si nunca hubiera estado allí, desapareció entre la oscuridad.

.  
.

* * *

Así que! Los errores poden decírmelos cuales son por favor? =x

Y agradezco muuucho que tengas leído hasta aquiii! Graciiias *-*~


End file.
